The present invention relates to a device for determining a trigger point of an electric signal with a given amplitude distribution over time, which comprises an evaluation unit and at least one transducer for feeding the electric signal to this unit on the occurrence of a characteristic event, and the evaluation unit comprises a recognition unit sensing the occurence of the characteristic event.
Such devices are intended for evaluating the electric signal delivered by a transducer in such a way as to permit the determination of a trigger point from the signal arriving via the transducer in temporal proximity to the characteristic event. For further purposes of measurement and evaluation, this trigger point is related to the point in time of the occurence of the characteristic event. Depending on the type of the characteristic event to be evaluated and on various external influences on the measuring set-up, the electric signal is characterized by a particular amplitude distribution over time.